1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector incorporating anti-noise measures by the use of a shield frame unit. Such an electrical connector is used as a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional electrical connector of the type mentioned above. This conventional electrical connector has (i) a shield frame unit 100 comprising first and second shield frames 110, 120 each having a U-shaped section, and (ii) a body 200 having engagement grooves 210. The shield frames 110, 120 are provided with leg portions which have inwardly bent engagement pieces 111, 121, respectively. The engagement pieces 111, 121 overlap each other and are inserted into the engagement grooves 210, so that the two shield frames 110, 120 are secured to each other and surround the body 200.
In the electrical connector having the arrangement mentioned above, the engagement grooves 210 formed in the body 200 for securing the first and second shield frames 110, 120 to each other, prevent the walls of the body 200 from being thinned to make the electrical connector in a compact design. Further, it makes the shield-frame production step complicated to form the engagement pieces 111, 121 at the leg portions of the shield frames 110, 120 by inwardly bending the leg portions.
On the other hand, contact-piece members 300 incorporated in the body 200 have terminal portions 310 and contact-piece portions 320 forwardly extending therefrom. The contact-piece portions 320 are folded back to form contact areas 321. When the contact-piece members 300 are housed inside of the body 200, the terminal portions 310 of the contact-piece members 300 are secured to the body 200 and the contact-piece portions 320 are disposed, as cantilevered, in the inside space of the body 200. It can be said that such an electrical connector where the contact-piece portions 320 are cantilevered in the inside space of the body 200, is of the cantilever type.
In the cantilever-type electrical connector, when the contact areas 321 are formed by folding back the contact-piece portions 320 of the contact-piece members 300, it is necessary to form spaces for housing the folded back portions in the body 200. Accordingly, the walls of the body 200 should be thickened, thus preventing the making of the electrical connector in a compact design.